On a Summer's Day
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Percy aprende o significado de perdão após a guerra. TRADUÇÃO.


**On a Summer's Day**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

**3) Essa one-shot acontece durante a manhã seguinte ao aniversário da Ginny na fic The First Day, então é recomendada que ela seja lida antes de você se aventurar nesta aqui, embora não seja realmente necessária.**

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Percy puxou um pouco a antiga calça de jeans de Ron para cima, enquanto se juntava à família para o café da manhã. Ron era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele era e, ultimamente, suas refeições eram raras, então a calça estava um pouco larga. Alguém colocou uma xícara de chá na sua frente, seguida por um frasco de poção para ressaca. Outro apareceu flutuando na visão periférica. George o ergueu.

- Saúde?

Percy pegou o outro frasco e o bateu levemente contra o de George.

- Saúde, mano. – usou os dentes para tirar a tampa e a cuspiu em sua outra mão, antes de engolir o líquido amargo em um gole só. Rapidamente tomou seu chá para tentar tirar o gosto da poção de sua boca. A dor de cabeça diminuindo, contemplou o café da manhã que sua mãe colocava à mesa: pão de ovo com manteiga e coberto com um pouco de melado, o seu favorito. Pedaços finos de bacon estavam ao lado. Os olhos de Percy arderam e ele ergueu os óculos para esfregá-los. - Um pouco de dor de cabeça. – murmurou.

Arthur olhou para o relógio com preocupação.

- Vamos chegar horrivelmente atrasados essa manhã.

Percy bufou.

- Eu informei ao Ministro que se ele me vir essa manhã, será um pequeno milagre. – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em um franzir confuso. – Ao menos, eu acredito que é esse o conteúdo do bilhete que enviei antes de ir dormir, noite passada. – um canto de sua boca se ergueu. – A memória está um pouco confusa.

- Você está matando trabalho? – George se engasgou com o chá.

- É melhor anotar no calendário. – Percy disse solenemente. – Pode demorar um século antes de acontecer novamente.

- Acredito que o natal chegou mais cedo. – George refletiu, alegremente. – Matando o trabalho e fazendo piadas. Tudo isso no espaço de cinco minutos.

- Cale-se e tome seu café. – Percy resmungou. Pegou sua faca e garfo e cortou um pedaço do pão de ovo, erguendo-o com reverência por um momento, permitindo que o melado pingasse no prato, antes de colocá-lo na boca. – Na verdade, eu esperava ficar aqui o resto do dia...

- O quê? E me ver tirar a poeira dos tapetes? – Molly gargalhou. – É um dia emocionante que tenho planejado.

Percy assentiu.

- O Ministro pode se virar sozinho por um dia. – a coruja esperando por ele quando acordara dizia isso.

- Desista dos tapetes, Molly. – Arthur disse. – Eles vão esperar mais um dia. – mandou um olhar significativo para Molly por cima de sua xícara. Os olhos de Molly foram em direção a Percy e ela respondeu com um leve assentir. Todos os outros à mesa estavam alegremente alheios a conversa que acabara de acontecer em frente aos seus olhos.

**-x-**

Molly acenou a varinha para a cesta que Arthur trazia nos braços, e um cobertor gasto passou pela abertura, gentilmente se esticando sob uma árvore. Gesticulou para Arthur e Percy se sentarem, enquanto ela ajeitava o almoço, colocando alguns feitiços para repelir os insetos e manter a comida e bebida frescas.

Os olhos de Percy se fecharam, enquanto ele ouvia o som do rio se agitando em seu caminho até o mar; a brisa acariciando a grama ao redor deles. Era pacífico, decidiu. Verdadeiramente pacífico, e não a mera calmaria em meio à corrente de consequências horríveis do ano anterior. Esticou-se em uma ponta do cobertor, escutando as brincadeiras e risadas abafadas de seus pais, entorpecido pelo dia quente de verão. Não demorou muito até que adormecesse.

**-x-**

_Percy acordou em uma cama que não era a sua. O som de uma respiração pesada, que beirava a suaves roncos, vinha de uma cama vizinha. Percy virou a cabeça, apertando os olhos. Conseguiu distinguir o corpo de Charlie esticado em um abandono relaxado sobre a cama, uma mão pendurada para fora do colchão. A forte luz do sol entrava pela janela, iluminando a figura encolhida de George. Percy não achava que George estava dormindo. Ele estava muito tenso. Automaticamente, Percy olhou para a cama à esquerda de George, esperando ver Fred encolhido em uma pequena bola sob os cobertores, mas a cama estava arrumada, os cobertores ainda esticados. E isso o acertou novamente. Fred partira. Enterrado sob os destroços de uma parede, rindo de uma piada tola que Percy fizera no calor da batalha. _Pelo menos, ele morreu rindo_, Percy tentou se assegurar._

_Não parecia real que Fred partira. Sentia-se responsável por isso. Tinha sido sua piada, afinal, que distraíra Fred momentaneamente. Se Fred não estivesse rindo dele, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo. Percy jurou que seria um filho melhor, um irmão melhor. Especialmente para George. A partir de agora, ia cuidar de George._

_Para Percy, a vida parecia ter assumido uma característica levemente irreal desde que descobriram que Bartimus Crouch tinha sido vítima da maldição Imperius, vítima de seu próprio filho Comensal da Morte, antes de ser morto. Era como se, de algum modo, Percy fosse um fantasma que podia sair de seu corpo e ver suas idas e vindas. Tivera tanta certeza de que estava certo. Tinha uma fé tão completa no Ministério e na habilidade deles lidarem com o que Voldemort fizesse. Houve momentos em que não acreditara que seus pais e irmãos estivessem tentando minar o Ministério abertamente. Como podiam? Tinha sido o sonho de sua mãe que os filhos trabalhassem lá. Porém, ele não podia ignorar as atividades deles com a Ordem da Fênix. Não podia ignorar como sua família tinha aceitado Harry Potter e acreditado no que ele falava sobre Voldemort ter voltado. Como poderia? Ninguém mais tinha visto. E houve aquele horrível acontecimento em seu sexto ano, em que Harry ouvia coisas nenhum que outro aluno, ou funcionário, conseguia ouvir. Isso colocara ideias na cabeça das pessoas sobre a estabilidade da sanidade de Harry. Incluindo na de Percy._

_Talvez fossem sinais. Mas, como Fudge, escolheu ignorá-los. Teria sido absurdo imaginar Dementadores em uma vizinhança trouxa. E ele era tão apegado às regras; Harry ter usado magia tão avançada em Little Whinging claramente quebrava as regras. A exceção para usar magia em frente aos trouxas não cobria os Dementadores, de todo modo. Eles nunca saíram de Azkaban e, assim, não havia necessidade de usar um Patrono em um lugar onde trouxas podiam ver. E, francamente, até onde Percy se importava, Arabella Figg não era uma testemunha confiável. Ela era um aborto e não conseguia ver os Dementadores. Isso aumentara a percepção de que Harry estava mentindo. Isso plantou sementes de dúvida na mente de Percy sobre o garoto que conhecera, que passara semanas das férias de verão com sua família. Talvez, Harry realmente quisesse a atenção que ele dizia evitar. Como mais ele podia explicar estar nos lugares errados na hora certa tão frequentemente? Ninguém mais se lembrava daquele infeliz acidente na Copa Mundial, quando a varinha de Harry fora usada para conjurar a Marca Negra? Harry negara, é claro, como qualquer pessoa que quisesse manter suas atividades ilegais em silêncio._

_É claro, as conseqüências daquela batalha no Ministério revelaram que Fudge estivera errado sobre Voldemort. Ele fora rapidamente substituído pelo Chefe de Departamento dos Aurores — Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour era um homem de ação. Ele prendia todos que levantavam o mínimo de desconfiança e os jogava em Azkaban. Para muitas bruxas e bruxos, era preferível manter a cabeça abaixada. Mas, no final, tudo se provou sem sentido, nunca tratando de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, então o Ministério fora tomado por Voldemort, que instalara um dos seus — Pius Thickness — na posição de Ministro da Magia._

_Tentara manter sua rotina de sempre. Levantava-se antes do nascer do sol, tomava banho e fazia a barba. Vestia suas vestes cuidadosamente passadas, dando um nó bem dado na gravata. Comia seu café da manhã — cereais e frutas com chá e suco de laranja. Fazia sanduíches para o almoço, que comia em sua mesa precisamente ao meio dia. Polia rapidamente os sapatos e penteava o cabelo uma última vez._

_Então, saia do seu apartamento minúsculo e caminhava até a entrada dos funcionários do Ministério, pacientemente esperando atrás de outros bruxos. Exatamente às oito horas, Percy estava sentado em sua mesa, verificando a agenda do dia do Ministro para que estivesse preparado, assim como estivera quando Fudge, Scrimgeor e, finalmente, Thickness entravam pela porta. Percy era o modelo de eficiência. E ele sabia disso._

_Fora difícil ficar longe de sua família. Não importava quantas vezes Fred e George mandassem bombas de bosta para ele — sempre soubera que eram eles —, sabia que eles lhe pregavam peças por o amarem. Na verdade, meio que sentia falta de encontrar um pacote fedido em meio as suas coisas. Ignorar Arthur no trabalho provou ser difícil. Percy adorava seu pai e tinha trabalhado para impressionar principalmente a ele. A clara hostilidade no rosto de seu pai sempre que eram forçados a dividir o elevador ou se cruzavam nos corredores, era como uma facada no coração. Para tentar suprimir isso, Percy adotou um ar de desdém que virara sua segunda natureza. O primeiro natal sozinho tinha sido o mais difícil. Molly tinha lhe enviado seu suéter. Passara a véspera de natal olhando para o presente, se inclinando para perto do embrulho, respirando fundo, inalando as diferentes fragrâncias do lar, que estavam presas no suéter e no embrulho. E ainda assim o devolveu fechado. Ouvira falar que seu pai fora atacado no Ministério, mas Percy, por mais que amasse Arthur, sentia que seu pai não devia meter o nariz onde não era chamado. Uma parte sua estava morrendo de vontade de ir ao hospital ver por si mesmo se Arthur ainda estava vivo, e a outra parte resolutamente o manteve afastado. A sua parte que sentia que regras existiam por um motivo. E as ações de Arthur no Ministério destacavam sua falta de fé no Ministro. E, ainda assim, sentira uma onda de alívio que Arthur estivesse vivo e se recuperando._

_Penélope, que uma vez fora seu refúgio, terminara o relacionamento quando Percy se recusou a sequer considerar que seus pais pudessem estar certos. Especialmente quando ele se permitira ser usado por Scrimgeour em um natal. Penny tentara furiosamente o avisar que era uma armadilha. Convencido de que ela estava tão disposta a traí-lo quanto seus pais estiveram, Percy lhe deu um ultimato: ele ou o seu senso de indignação. Ela escolheu a indignação. Aqueles poucos minutos na cozinha d'A Toca tinham sido o inferno. Bill, Fred, George, Ron e Ginny lhe viraram as costas. Arthur manteve os olhos em seu prato, arrastando um pedaço de peru por uma poça de molho. Molly tentara falar várias vezes, mas a pesada tensão na cozinha parecia silenciá-la. Percy fingira que isso não o incomodava, mas isso o fez parecer mais distante._

_Quando o Ministério caiu, Percy soube que estava sendo observado. É claro que estava. Arthur Weasley era seu pai. Percy sabia que se tentasse deixar sua posição para ir se esconder, eles o encontrariam. E ele não queria pensar nos resultados. Ele fora procurar por Penny, então. _Fui de joelhos, na verdade_, pensou. Tiveram que conversar em códigos. Percy sentia que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte não eram terrivelmente brilhantes, mas não podia conversar com ela abertamente. Ela era suspeita de ajudar a Ordem, mas nada podia ser provado. Exteriormente, Penny era a imagem de uma mestiça bem criada, cujos parentes trouxas estavam no passado. Entretanto, Penny também era excessivamente inteligente, então tinha entendido o que ele queria logo no começo. Encontraram-se em um café trouxa pequeno e mal iluminado, sentados em mesas separadas. Ela derrubara um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena aos seus pés, em meio à ação de procurar dinheiro em sua bolsa. Quando ela se sentara em uma mesa, dentro de seu campo de visão, ela tirara um pedaço de pergaminho igual e uma pena com um gesto de cabeça na direção do par na mesa de Percy. Ela começou a escrever com um ar casual, como se estivesse se distraindo enquanto esperava por seu café. Palavras apareceram no pergaminho de Percy._

_**Como você está?**_

_Ele coçara a orelha com a ponta da pena por um momento. __**Aterrorizado.**_

_**Eu também.**__ Houve uma pausa, e quando Percy estava prestes a escrever uma resposta, Penny escreveu: __**O que finalmente te fez mudar?**_

_Percy olhou para dentro de seu café. __**Tudo aconteceu como eles falaram que aconteceria. Papai tentou me convencer, mas eu não acreditei nele. Eu não sei o que fazer...**_

_**O mesmo que o resto de nós está fazendo. Dando nosso tempo. Esperando. E esperando que vejamos quando tudo terminar.**_

_**E se não vermos? **__A mão de Percy tremeu quando ele escreveu._

_**E se vermos? Você precisa continuar fazendo seu trabalho, Percy. Eles não podem suspeitar de você.**_

_Cegamente, Percy pegou seu café e tomou um longo gole, quase queimando o céu da boca. __**Brilhante. O que eu deveria fazer no meio tempo?**_

_Penny engoliu o último gole de seu café e rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem. __**Apenas espere. Quando a hora de você agir chegar, eu te aviso. **__Com isso, ela se foi._

_Ele manteve o pergaminho no bolso, tentando ser paciente, irritado com as restrições, se sentindo mais e mais isolado conforme os dias e as semanas viravam meses. De vez em quando, uma pergunta aparecia lentamente no pergaminho amassado. Percy dava uma resposta curta, temeroso de colocar mais que um 'bem' no pergaminho. Depois de várias semanas, Penny o avisou que Aberforth seria seu contato a partir daquele momento. Percy se perguntou se tinha colocado a vida de Penny em perigo ao procurá-la._

_E, então, o dia chegou. O primeiro dia de maio. __**Cabeça de Javali. Agora.**_

_Sem pensar, Percy pegou sua capa e aparatou, abrindo a porta do bar dilapidado assim que seus pés tocaram o chão. _

**-x-**

A luz do sol da tarde estava sobre o rosto de Percy, banhando-o com os doces dedos da luz aquecida. Abriu os olhos, cerrando-os confusamente. Sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. Molly estava encostada a uma árvore, lendo uma revista. Arthur estava sentado na beira do rio, uma vara de pescar em suas mãos.

- Dormiu bem? – Molly perguntou, servindo limonada em um copo. Ela o ofereceu a Percy, que aceitou e bebeu rapidamente.

- Desculpe. – murmurou quando abaixou o copo.

- Pelo quê? – Molly perguntou, enchendo o copo novamente.

- Por ter dormido desse jeito...

Molly dispensou as preocupações de Percy.

- Foi um ano difícil para todos nós. E você parece não ter dormido desde o fim... – ela pausou, se distraindo com um sanduíche por um momento, controlando suas emoções. – Parece que você não dorme há semanas.

- Não dormi, na verdade. – Percy pegou um sanduíche. Não queria falar sobre seu trabalho, ou seus próprios erros. – Onde Bill conheceu sua esposa...?

- Em Hogwarts, antes da última tarefa do Tribruxo. - Molly pegou um cacho de uvas. – Ela voltou no outono para trabalhar em Gringotes. Ela e Bill começaram a se ver e, antes de Ron e Ginny voltarem da escola para as férias de verão, eles ficaram noivos.

- Ela parece ser legal. – Percy ofereceu.

- Ela é. – Molly disse, embora Percy tenha notado um leve tom rancoroso. – Mas eu sei o que significa as pessoas te julgarem sem te conhecerem. As pessoas tendem a acreditar que ela não passa de um rostinho bonito. Na verdade, ela é bastante inteligente. – colocou uma uva na boca, e adicionou: - Eu tinha certeza de que não ia durar muito, a princípio. – deu de ombros com desprezo. – Ela o faz feliz. É o que eu sempre quis para vocês.

Percy a olhou por sobre o aro dos óculos.

- Você realmente acha que vamos ser felizes de novo? – perguntou sombriamente.

- Posso ter esperanças, não posso? – Molly colocou uma mão do lado da boca. – Arthur! Venha pegar algo para comer! Você pode pescar mais tarde!

Arthur suspirou e enrolou a linha, se erguendo.

- Os peixes não estão mordendo hoje. – ele caminhou até o cobertor e apoiou a vara de pescar na árvore.

- E alguma vez mordem? – Molly disse zombeteiramente.

- Às vezes.

- Há algum motivo para os outros não estarem aqui? – Percy perguntou de repente. – Isso meio que parece algo especial que você faz por uma criança quando há um novo bebê na família.

- Você se lembra disso, é? – Arthur perguntou com diversão.

- Não mude de assunto, pai. – Percy suspirou.

- Charlie e Bill tinham que trabalhar. – Molly respondeu pacientemente a Percy. – Assim como George e Ron. Ginny e Harry estão os ajudando, e não seria justo George e Ron tentarem lidar sozinhos com a loja. – colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Você mal nos contou algo sobre você, Perce. O que tem feito nos últimos três anos? Você tem uma namorada? – Molly pausou delicadamente. – Ou alguém...?

Percy pensou em Penny. Eles conversavam nos corredores quando se encontravam, mas nada além disso.

- Não, mãe. Eu não tenho uma namorada.

Molly pareceu desapontada.

- Ah. Bem. Você tem bastante tempo, não tem?

- Suponho que sim.

- Você é um bom garoto, Percy. – Molly garantiu.

Percy deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche esquecido.

- Não sou. – disse, quietamente. Então, com um olhar para seu pai, disse. – Mas espero ser. Um dia.

**-x-**

- Quer ficar para o jantar? – Molly perguntou, caminhando para dentro da casa, a cesta vazia nos braços.

Percy fechou os olhos e quase disse sim.

- É melhor eu ir me apresentar para o Ministro. – falou. – Resolver as pendências que estiverem em minha mesa.

- Você vai vir no domingo?

- Gostaria disso. – Molly assentiu e desapareceu dentro da casa. Percy ficou parado no jardim com Arthur por alguns momentos, ouvindo o som do rádio vir da cozinha, enquanto Molly começava a preparar o jantar. A boca de Percy se abriu e fechou várias vezes, antes de ele finalmente murmurar: - Como você conseguiu me perdoar assim? Como se os últimos três anos nunca tivessem acontecido? Simplesmente me aceitar de volta à família...? – sua cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro.

Arthur o olhou com uma expressão de quem procura algo.

- Os pais podem não gostar de tudo o que seus filhos fazem, mas isso não quer dizer que deixam de amá-los. – passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Percy. – Você é meu filho. – disse simplesmente, como se isso explicasse tudo. Ele seguiu Molly para dentro da casa, deixando Percy para contemplar a simplicidade de um ato de perdoar.


End file.
